


Flowers and Honey

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something erotic about the way that Jehan plays with the flowers in his hair every night, but the wine is probably never helping Grantaire's case. Tonight Grantaire just wants a quick moment alone with Jehan's pretty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Honey

It shouldn't be erotic, there's absolutely no reason why it would be in the first place, but the way that Jehan pulls at his flowers, twirls them in his hair while he's talking with the other Les Amis and smiling brightly, there's something erotic about it. Perhaps it's the wine talking, it probably is, Grantaire reasons to himself but it doesn't make his pants any looser and it doesn't make Jehan's delicate fingers, almost digging into his hair and pulling any less sexual. Grantaire keeps to the front of the tavern, near Enjolras as Jehan has noticed and commented on in the past, but he steals glances back towards Jehan, Joly and Bossuet until he locks eyes with Jehan.

There's something about Jehan that just knows everything, what Grantaire's expression mean included. Jehan smiles at Joly and then at Bossuet before he walks over to Grantaire. He twirls the pink flower next to his ear nervously and blushes as he stares at the ground, kicking the ground absentmindedly with the toe of his black, shiny shoe. "Hello Jehan," Grantaire says as he leans against the edge of the table. Jehan leans back as well onto his elbows, trying to seem casual, but there's still that awkward air about him when he's trying to subtle. "A good evening so far?" Grantaire brings the bottle of wine to his lips and lets it pour into his mouth, the taste welcome in his mouth and the alcohol welcome in his gut.

Jehan smiles softly as he looks up at Grantaire, his face so beautiful and innocent, but not once does he stop touching his flowers or his hair. "It's brightening," Jehan says sweetly and slides his fingers closer to Grantaire, the tips of his thin delicate fingers pressing against Grantaire's darker, much thicker fingers. "What can I do for you today? You wanted to speak with me, did you not?" Grantaire immediately nods and scans the room quickly, surprised that there's nobody popping their heads up and staring at the two of them, watching their movements. Grantaire's fairly certain though that the moment Jehan had come over to him, that everyone in the Musain knew what was going to happen between them.

Grantaire takes another swig of his wine, letting the dark red stain his lips and slosh in his mouth, settling on his tongue before he swallows. He's drunk enough to let his erection get the better of him, but sober enough to be embarrassed by the potential sideways glances from the other Amis. He leans in closer to Jehan's ear, framed by pretty, small white bell shaped flowers and whispers, "You've drawn quite a lot of attention to your mouth tonight." Grantaire lies through his teeth as Jehan hasn't even eaten or drank anything tonight, but Grantaire knows what he wants and he knows how to get it. "Perhaps we could slip upstairs momentarily," he suggests, his gaze pointing towards the stairs.

There shouldn't be anyone upstairs, Grantaire thinks as Jehan nods and walks off, climbing the steps to the upstairs of the Musain. Grantaire finishes his bottle before he follows upstairs, some odd sense of attempting privacy and discreetness. It's pointless, he tells himself, everyone knows that when Jehan steals off, he usually brings a boy with him, usually fucks them and sends them on their merry way. They all know that Grantaire will get off to Jehan by now, but Jehan still insists on something as silly as waiting a minute or two before following him, like nobody will know this way. Grantaire scoffs at it and sets the empty bottle down on the table behind him before standing upright.

He's a bit drunker than he'd remembered when he stands up and staggers towards the stairs, though he's careful not to run into anyone or attract attention to himself. He climbs the stairs and casts a fleeting glance towards Enjolras who's smiling faintly at something Marius is saying. Grantaire feels his pants grow tighter. Jehan is sitting on one of the couches next to the window, his torso twisted with his arms folded on the window sill, watching the night and Paris sleep. Jehan perks up when he hears the creaking of the wooden stairs, probably louder than Grantaire had thought when he walked up them.

Jehan motions for Grantaire to come over to the couch and Grantaire cooperates, sitting next to Jehan. One of the best things about Jehan, Grantaire thinks to himself, is that when he's alone, when Jehan knows what's about to happen, he doesn't waste time. Jehan loves love, loves being wooed and romanticized, but in private his entire personality changes, suddenly dirty and explicit in a way that makes Grantaire twitch. When Grantaire sits down on the couch, Jehan slides down onto the floor almost immediately, kneeling and spreading Grantaire's legs for him.

Jehan undoes his pants and pulls Grantaire's large cock out, taking him in hand and giving him a few quick, sharp strokes. Jehan wraps his lips around Grantaire afterwards, sucking gently on the head. He pulls off for a moment, breathing hot breathe against the head of Grantaire's dick torturously and Grantaire is moments away from grasping Jehan by his pretty honey blonde hair and forcing him down again when Jehan moves downward. Instead, Jehan starts at the base, his tongue wet and feeling as though it were velvet as it licks a steady line up the underside of Grantaire's dick.

The worst part, Grantaire thinks to himself as Jehan continues to lick at the underside, is that Jehan knows how good he is. So Jehan teases, constantly, mouthing slowly at the base and pressing his lips gently against Grantaire's frenulum, the sensation nearly making Grantaire come on contact. Jehan darts his tongue out, licking at the sensitive spot as he drags his tongue upwards, over Grantaire's slit and sinks his lips back down around Grantaire.

This time, Grantaire can't help but thread his fingers through Jehan's soft, thin hair, the pretty hair peeking out between his thick fingers. Jehan works quickly, gliding up and down as he takes in more of Grantaire with every swallow. His mouth is tight, sucking hard with his cheeks hollowed as he sets a quick, fast rhythm on Grantaire's dick. Grantaire bucks his hips up into Jehan's mouth, not unwelcomed as Jehan simply lets Grantaire continue, inching closer to the back of Jehan's throat.

Grantaire adjust his hand, taking a hold of the back of Jehan's head and his fingers brush the petals of an orange flower. Jehan pulls up and looks at Grantaire with his eyes wide with lust, "Be careful of the flowers," Jehan says simply and resumes his position on Grantaire's dick as though it were nothing, but Grantaire knows it's not a request but rather a demand. Grantaire makes sure not to touch the flowers anymore, though it's hard with the amount Jehan has in his hair. Blue, yellow, orange, pink, white, every single colour threaded into the beautiful honey.

Jehan continues with his mouth, so wet and warm around Grantaire's cock that he's certain he won't be able to hold on for much longer. Jehan hollows his cheeks, tighter as he opens the back of his throat and takes Grantaire in fully. "Jehan," Grantaire pants out, his legs wide and his body arching back, further into Jehan's mouth. "I'm going to come."

Jehan lets Grantaire bury himself in Jehan's mouth for a moment before he pulls off completely. He wraps his hand around Grantaire's dick and strokes quickly in the way that he's learned Grantaire likes. Jehan leaves his mouth open slightly, his tongue and lips so red that Grantaire feels his stomach clenching before he comes. He paints Jehan's face with his orgasm, the smaller boy licking up what he can and Grantaire is certain that this level of eroticism should be illegal from such an innocent looking man.

Jehan pulls a handkerchief out of the inner breast pocket on his vest and wipes away what his tongue cannot. He tucks Grantaire away and stands up with a smile. He leans in and gives Grantaire a quick kiss to his lips. Without another word, Jehan bounces off down the stairs back to the rest of the Amis. Grantaire leans back against the couch for an extra moment, regaining his breath and thanking his God that he didn't moan out Enjolras' name this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so maybe it looks like I based this fic off of this art by (who else) tumblr user yosb (NSFW http://nsfwsb.tumblr.com/post/47665442355/), but I swear I didn't; I just edited the ending a bit to include it.


End file.
